


Creature of the Night

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood Drinking, Courtship, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vampire Bites, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: For five months now, a vampire had been sneaking his way into Tony Stark’s bed.





	Creature of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few vampire works I've been meaning to post, but I've been busy + other rl stuff. But, it's coming close to Halloween, so I've decided to post this one now.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

For five months now, a vampire had been sneaking his way into Tony Stark’s bed.

When they'd first met, Tony didn’t know Loki was a vampire. He thought he was a handsome, well-spoken aristocrat. Tony—well aware admiring another man was dangerous—had avoided looking at the fine tailoring of Loki’s clothing and how it accentuated his figure. He’d instead focused on buying him drinks and talking about where the foreigner was from.

Loki always grinned like he was telling a private joke, his eyes filled with humour and his smile sharp. It hinted at something dangerous, something Tony couldn’t begin to understand on that first, drunken night.

He’d returned to the Stark manor alone, avoiding his parents and falling onto his second-floor bed. He was half asleep when he heard a tapping on his window. Loki was there, grinning like he wasn’t floating in a way that shouldn’t be possible.

Tony was drunk and nothing made sense. Tony opened the window with a stumble. “How’d did you get here?”

“Are you going to invite me in?”

Tony was attracted to the beautiful man, and felt lost in stunning green eyes. He whispered, “Yes.”

Loki stepped over the windowframe like it was normal, and then Loki was pressing up against him. The normal response would be to curse or shove the man away, but Tony was not normal, he was a sinner, and he moaned and arched closer to Loki.

Surprise flashed across Loki’s face. He then chuckled and murmured, “Well, you have made things more interesting.”

Tony’s brow furrowed, but before he could question it, Loki was kissing him and Tony moaned and wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck. 

That first night, Tony didn’t remember much in the morning. He was sore and more tired than usual. It took more energy than normal to get out of bed. He poured the jug of water into the basin to wash his face and looked at the mirror. He startled to find two circular punctures in his neck, as if a strange creature had bitten him. They were sore to the touch.

There were other marks too, chafing on his hands as if he’d been pinned, and the tell-tale pain in his backside from a man’s hard cock. There was no indication of Loki in the room and no way the man could have floated to his window.

And yet.

Tony touched the wounds on his neck and shivered. He never would have known that it would be the first of many bite marks the vampire would leave on his neck.

He didn’t see Loki until three days later. He found the man lying on his bed late one evening after Tony had been out with his father. He had a bruise forming from when the man had backhanded him in the carriage ride home for being impudent and speaking out of turn.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, his attention on the bruise, but Tony barely noticed. “What are you doing in my room?”

“I was invited,” Loki answered, his expression smoothing out as he stood. 

A leather book had been in his hand but it seemed to disappear into nothing. He walked over to Tony with a predatory gait that made Tony want to either shiver or flee. He did neither, and his decision seemed to please Loki.

“You are a treat, Anthony,” Loki murmured, stopping in front of him and bringing a cold, elegant hand to cup Tony’s chin. “Full of fire and life.” His fingers stroked Tony’s jaw and Tony couldn’t stop from arching into the touch. Loki chuckled. “And interested in _dangerous_ desires.”

Tony hadn’t realised his eyes had closed, but he opened them now. He sucked in a shuddering breath at the desire in Loki’s gaze. He offered a faint grin. “Danger makes it better, don’t you think?”

Loki chuckled again. “Oh, but Anthony, I don’t think you quite realise _how_ dangerous I am.”

Tony frowned, but he didn’t get a chance to question it before Loki was smothering his lips in a kiss. Tony grinned and instantly arched into the touch. This time he was completely sober when he dragged Loki into his bed and ripped at Loki’s clothes in a desperate need to get them _off_.

He tried to be quiet as Loki scraped his nails down Tony’s chest. Loki's actions caused small scratches and he even licked up the blood. When Loki flipped him over and used oil to prepare him, Tony shuddered and gripped the bed sheets. When Loki slid inside of him, Tony was biting his lips to keep from whimpering.

“Moan for me,” Loki growled in his ear. “Moan for me, sweet little mortal.”

Tony’s brows furrowed and he shifted just enough to look over his shoulder. The sight stole his breath and made his heart race. Loki’s green eyes had shifted to blood red and fangs had appeared where once there were normal teeth.

Loki laughed at his surprise and leant down, as close as they could be: “Yes, my sweet, you bed a vampire.”

Tony gaped, but Loki was already pulling out and slamming back into him and Tony… Tony found himself shuddering and moaning under Loki. He didn’t buck the other man off, he arched back against an unnaturally cold body and let Loki drive into him. 

He was being pushed higher and higher and he brought a hand to grip himself, trying to fly over the edge. He was so close when he felt lips on his neck. His eyes snapped open a moment before teeth were sinking in; it was pleasure, pain, lust, _flight_. 

Tony’s orgasm slammed through him, ripping a cry of pure ecstasy from his throat. He felt his blood leaving his body and he felt Loki chasing his own pleasure and grunting as he came inside Tony. 

He could have died right there, and he would hardly have noticed. Yet, he felt Loki’s teeth retreating as well as his cock. He pulled free from Tony and moved to the side, letting Tony collapse against the bed, trying desperately to catch his breath. He felt as if he had run for hours; tiredness was deep in his muscles and he could barely keep his eyes open.

He heard Loki chuckle before long fingers were carding through his hair. He looked up to find green eyes again and Loki’s amused little smile, a few drops of blood still stained his lips.

“I will keep you alive a little longer, my sweet mortal.” 

He bent down and kissed Tony’s cheek and although Tony knew he should stay awake, he fell asleep.

When Tony woke up in the morning, he remembered everything. He rushed to the mirror to find a new bitemark above the previous one. He also found a small smear of blood on his cheek from a kiss, but where there should have been a dark bruise from Howard’s touch, there was nothing there. Tony raised a finger and touched the speck of blood on his uninjured cheek.

It was the moment where he should have fled the manor and tried to find some place where he could be safe from the vampire. He should have bought crosses and garlic and searched for all manner of superstitious folklore that might protect him.

Yet, looking in the mirror, Tony’s fingers trailed over his cheek, down to his neck, and then further down his body, to the scratch marks and more human bites littering his body.

Tony should have been afraid, but instead, he only felt a strange excitement and thrill. His lover was a vampire, and he was finally gaining what he had wanted for so long; a man in his bed, pleasuring him the way he desired.

Perhaps this would end in the vampire killing him, but he would have ended up on the gallows for taking a man to his bed anyway. This way at least, he could go out in style.

Tony laughed and poured the water into the basin to clean off the remnants of last night. The people of the town had always said he was a strange one. But in a life where freedom was impossible and Howard was forcing him into a tighter and tighter box, how could he deny himself the chance to do something wild and enjoyable?

When Loki came to his rooms again the following night, Tony opened the window with a smile and excitement. Loki hesitated on the windowframe, his eyes narrowed. He looked Tony up and down before scanning the room.

“No angry mob. No fire, no stakes, no crosses.” He tilted his head. “Not even holy water.” His green eyes came back to Tony. “You are _welcoming_ me?” Tony shrugged, not sure what to say. Loki narrowed his eyes. “I could kill you in a moment.”

Tony gave a half-smile. “So could many things, at least with you, I’m enjoying myself.”

Loki looked confused yet, beneath that, amused. “You are a strange one.”

Tony’s smile faded and he finally glanced away, looking at his room with its books, experiments, and many things people called _unholy_. “Yes, many say that.”

He didn’t realise how sad he’d sounded until Loki’s hand was on his chin and pulling him back. Loki’s expression had a hint of sympathy (or was that pity?) and he tugged Tony in until their lips could brush in a soft kiss.

“But,” Loki said, whispering the words against Tony’s lips, “when I say it, the words are a compliment.”

Tony would have smiled if Loki didn’t steal his lips again, and this time for a much deeper kiss. Tony gave himself over to it without a second thought. 

And perhaps it should have been shocking and impossible to believe, but despite putting his life in the hands of a horror story and a monster, _this_ vampire never once stole it from him. Loki bit him and drained his blood every night he visited, but Loki never took enough to harm Tony, only to tire him.

Sometimes, he took even less, leaving Tony with enough wits to talk in the aftermath.

The first time he had done that, it was two months into their illicit and dangerous relationship.

They had both climaxed and instead of drifting off immediately, Tony felt awake enough to roll over. Loki was lying on his back beside Tony. He had a small smile on his face and was looking at the recent bite mark on Tony’s neck. He even brought up a finger and lightly brushed it. Tony jerked away, the sting sending a bolt of pain through him.

Loki frowned, looking almost upset. His hand remained hovering in the air. 

Tony felt apologetic and he reached for Loki’s hand, holding it in his own. He offered the vampire a smile. “Sorry, it’s just tender.”

Loki’s frown didn’t ease. He shifted onto his side and brought up his other hand, touching the myriad of bruises and healing bite marks that Tony had taken great care to hide. This time, Tony leant into the touch and finally, the unhappy furrow of Loki’s brows eased.

“I am glad to see it is only my marks that cover you.”

While it was true Tony hadn’t taken any lovers since becoming Loki’s that was more for practical reasons: he hardly wanted to impregnate a woman, and it was dangerous for even a small dalliance with a man. He also couldn’t afford to have his bite marks seen.

He also knew, that wasn’t what Loki was talking about. He meant the bruises.

“I have been behaving.”

Loki’s upper lip curled. “_Behaving_. That man would steal all life from you.”

“I thought that was your job,” Tony joked. 

It was a dark attempt at humour, and Loki didn’t seem to appreciate it, he gripped Tony’s chin almost painfully and held Tony’s eyes. His words were low and serious, “I will _never_ drain you, Anthony.”

The words were a firm, unwavering vow, yet, Tony could see the hint of pleading; a need to be believed. Tony smiled and tilted his chin, encouraging a kiss that Loki readily gave. When they pulled back, Tony told him, “I know.”

And he did. He trusted Loki implicitly when it came to his life, because somehow, someway, Tony had endeared himself to the vampire. Perhaps, Loki enjoyed having someone know what he was and still accept his touch and his bite.

Perhaps, he just liked having a ready source of blood and a warm body to gain his pleasure.

Whatever the reason, Tony knew Loki wouldn’t kill him. It was why Tony found it easy to be pulled even closer to Loki and let the vampire’s arms encircle him in a strong, protective embrace. Resting his head on Loki’s chest, Tony felt content and at ease.

He came to cherish those languid moments in the aftermath of their pleasure. They became more frequent in the months that followed. Loki even took to appearing more, visiting him three, sometimes four times a week. They were the bright spot in his life.

Howard filled his every waking hour with monotony and insults. He dragged Tony from his room and his inventions. He snarled at Tony to behave and do what was expected of him. It was in those moments that the only thing that got him through was fiddling with his cravat and wishing he could touch Loki’s marks directly.

Loki was Tony’s focus, his bright spot, and his source of comfort. He was a creature of the night, a ‘monster’ by all accounts, but to Tony, he was warm despite being cold, soft despite his bite. Tony spent every evening hoping for Loki’s appearance.

The vampire had been visiting Tony for five months, and in that time, Tony had fallen in love with him.

Oh, he knew it was foolish and he hid his developing feelings carefully. He couldn’t let the vampire know or he feared everything would come to a horrible, painful end. Loki might not kill him, but he doubted the vampire would continue to bed and drink from him.

So, he stayed quiet, he enjoyed what he had. Everything was going so perfectly and Tony could almost convince himself he was happy, and this was all he could ever need – and then Howard had pulled him aside and told him the news.

He was to marry. Howard had found a suitable bride and the decision had not only been made but approved by both parents. He would marry her in three weeks, and he had absolutely no say in the matter.

Tony knew he should be angry and argue, but all he could feel was heartbreak and devastation. His hand had immediately gone to his cravat and the marks hidden beneath his skin. Three weeks was enough time for them to heal, but only if Loki stopped biting him.

Only if Loki stopped visiting.

Because, more than he wanted to evade a marriage, Tony didn’t want Loki to be discovered or hunted.

_No angry mob. No fire, no stakes, no crosses. Not even holy water._

Loki’s words repeated through his mind, and along with it, a hundred ways that Loki could be harmed or killed just because Tony wanted a little longer with his vampire lover.

He couldn’t let it come to pass. 

Tony paced his room that night, his hand going to his revealed bitemarks, rubbing them as if they could give him strength. He didn’t want to imagine his life without Loki in it. But visiting a single man was one thing. A married man? Loki would not be so foolish as to entangle himself with Tony when a wife could find out.

It would be the noose for Tony, and a stake for Loki.

He couldn’t let it happen.

When Loki finally slipped in through his window, Tony was resolved and he had hardened his face and his heart for what was about to come. His mood was obvious, as was his lack of a warm welcome and a kiss.

Loki stilled inside the window, instantly wary, “What is wrong? What has happened?”

“My family have arranged my marriage,” Tony said. He then laughed bitterly and looked away. “She is respectable and I am the heir. I have no choice.” He closed his eyes and whispered, unable to hide all his misery, “And that makes our activities far too dangerous, even for men like us.”

The room was silent before, “That is _unacceptable_.”

The words were a low growl and Tony jerked to look at Loki, the green of Loki’s eyes was flashing his vampiric red. 

“Loki-”

“_No_,” Loki snarled, and it was enough to send an almost fearful shudder down Tony’s spine. 

He had never forgotten Loki was a vampire, but this was his first glimpse at the power and _danger_ lurking underneath the amused, smirking exterior.

Loki looked livid as if he was barely refraining from trembling in rage. 

“No,” he said again, this time darker and more unyielding. “You are _mine_.”

Confusion warred with a thrill of pleasure; the same feeling he always got when he saw his bite marks in the mirror. But, the possessiveness in Loki’s words and body language was utterly unexpected.

“What?” Tony asked. “Loki, what do you-”

His words were cut off by the vampire. He had moved inhumanly fast to reach Tony and grab him by the chin. It was a touch he often bestowed, but there was something almost manic in Loki’s eyes and his fingers were bruising.

“You are _mine_,” Loki hissed again, “and they will not have you.” A hint of fangs showed, catching on his lips and distorting his accent. “I am taking what belongs to me.”

“W-What?”

“You are leaving with me,” Loki growled and before Tony could do more then gape, Loki was kissing him. 

His tongue was forceful and his teeth were sharp and no doubt scratching Tony’s lips. Loki was overwhelming him. A kiss from Loki would never normally be enough to make him light-headed but there was something not unlike the fog of alcohol which was taking control of his thoughts.

When the kiss broke, he felt dizzy and unable to get his thoughts together. He clung to the other man for support and mumbled a slurred, “oki?”

“Shh,” Loki whispered beside his ear. “Do not fear. I will take the utmost care of you.”

Tony frowned and mumbled something unintelligible as he slumped further against Loki, his face pressed against the other man’s chest. The vampire was the only thing holding him up as Tony drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Tony woke up, he was in a large four-poster bed with gold and green bedding and curtains. He was confused until he looked around and found Loki sitting at his bedside on a chair, holding his hand. The vampire was watching him warily.

“I understand you may be angry with me, Anthony,” Loki began, his voice soft, “but I was not about to let you be taken from me.”

Tony’s eyes flicked away from Loki to look at the room; he saw decadent furniture in a room three times as big as Tony’s, but he could also see items from his own room; experiments, books and clothes. Loki had packed up his entire life and anything he could have possibly missed. It was all in piles and trunks just waiting to be unpacked.

“Where am I?”

“My home,” Loki whispered. “It is a castle in the snowy mountains of Northern Europe.”

Astonishment flooded Tony and he looked back at the vampire. “How long was I unconscious?”

“Little more than a day,” his eyes flittered away. “I have magic. It got us here quickly.”

“It also put me to sleep,” Tony stated, knowing it for the truth.

Loki’s eyes found Tony’s and there was only the barest hint of apology. Loki didn’t regret doing what he needed in order to get Tony away from Stark Manor.

Tony swallowed. “Why am I here?”

“You are mine,” Loki replied, his words a pure statement of fact. Yet, a hint of displeasure entered his voice as he added, “And I would not let some _woman_ have you.”

Tony knew he should be worried about being abducted by a vampire, but all he could feel was relief. He was away from Howard and free from a marriage he didn’t want. Tony wouldn’t be complaining about Loki facilitating an escape.

But, there was something they needed to talk about.

“You keep calling me yours.”

“You are,” Loki answered, his hold tightening on Tony’s hand. “You have been mine since the moment I let you live, and began courting you.”

Tony stiffened and his eyes widened. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, “We were courting?”

“I returned to you nearly every night,” Loki said, frowning. “Of course, we were courting.”

“Oh,” Tony breathed, feeling almost giddy, his heart was beating rapidly. “What does that mean now?”

Loki was smiling, his fingers stroking over Tony’s hand in soothing, affectionate patterns. “I would make you my human consort; mine for all eternity. You will be alive, but tied to my life. We will be,” he chuckled, “_married_, but in a way that is far deeper than what mere mortals could aspire.”

“_Oh_,” Tony whispered, his voice hitching with awe and longing. Loki noticed and he smiled. 

He also shifted, rising from his chair and climbing onto the bed, he laid over Tony, using his arms to keep him raised as he tucked his head into Tony’s neck. He kissed the skin before moving to Tony’s jaw, his cheek and then down to chastely brush his lips.

“My sweet Anthony, if you need me to be plainer.” He raised his head and held Tony’s eyes, his smile soft and full of warmth. “I am in love with you.”

Tony let out a laugh, he couldn’t help it. He also brought his hands to Loki’s arms, then over his back and finally cupping the vampire’s neck. “I love you too.”

Loki’s grin deepened until dimples appeared, revealing an innocence he didn’t truly possess. He brought up his hand, brushing the back of it against Tony’s cheek. “Then shall you spend eternity with me?”

Tony didn’t even have to think, it was the easiest decision in the world.

“Yes,” he agreed, and the next moment, his lips were stolen in a kiss.

Loki kissed him with desire and need, and a possession that Tony was only just learning the vampire was capable of – but, Tony didn’t mind in the slightest. His vampire loved him and wanted him for eternity.

Tony didn’t feel scared or intimidated, he felt excited and he felt _loved_. Perhaps he was strange, for his desires and his choice, but that hardly mattered to him, because whatever he was, he was perfect for _Loki_.

Just like his beautiful, elegant vampire was perfect for _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo originally my plan was that Tony didn’t agree straight away to being a human consort. He spends time in the castle and Loki pines until there is an eventual acceptance of the offer but… when I got to the final scene Tony just wanted to say yes. I also really wanted Loki to be confident. He knows what he wants, he’s going for it and he’s also sure of Tony’s acceptance of him. So, that’s what we got :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Vision Softly Creeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023810) by [earthlinglia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlinglia/pseuds/earthlinglia)


End file.
